Fecal, Plasma, Kinetics, Modelling: using a dual isotope study with simultaneous administration of oral and intravenous isotopes (68ZN and 70ZN) the contribution of re-secreted isotope to fecal isotope enrichment will be determined. Thence, zinc absorption will be determined from the adjusted cumulative fecal excretion.